Hoppy the Marvel Bunny
---- Hoppy the Marvel Bunny is a fictional comic book superhero and funny animal originally published by Fawcett Comics as a spin-off of Captain Marvel. He was created by Chad Grothkopf (1914-2005),Grothkopf bio, Lambiek's Comiclopedia. Accessed Dec. 26, 2011. and debuted in Fawcett's Funny Animals #1 (Dec. 1942). Hoppy later became a property of DC Comics, and has made periodic appearances in Captain Marvel-related stories. Publication history Hoppy debuted in Fawcett's Funny Animals #1, and appears in nearly every issue of that comic's run. He also starred in his own 15-issue series, ''Hoppy the Marvel Bunny'' (Dec. 1945 - Sept. 1947), which featured several Hoppy stories per issue, along with stories featuring his old co-stars from Fawcett's Funny Animal. For a span of five issues (#49-54, May-Oct. 1947), Hoppy made no appearances in Fawcett's Funny Animals; these issues featured Billy the Kid and Oscar as the lead feature. Beginning with #55, Hoppy returned as the main feature. In Fawcett's Funny Animals #69 (Feb. 1951), the Captain Marvel Bunny stories were dropped, to be replaced by stories with just Hoppy. There was no further mention of his career as Captain Marvel Bunny. In issue #80 the word "Fawcett's" was dropped from the title, making the remaining issues simply Funny Animals. The final issue of Funny Animals was #83 (1953). After Fawcett cancelled Funny Animals, the rights to many of its characters were purchased by Charlton Comics. Charlton resumed publication of "Funny Animals" with #84 and continued the series to #91 (February 1956). Hoppy also appeared in Charlton's Atomic Mouse, though these stories appear to be edited reprints from Fawcett's Funny Animals. For these reprints, Charlton removed the lightning bolt from Marvel Bunny's suit, changed his name to Magic Bunny, and changed his magic word to "Alizam!". He is alternately referred to in various Charlton books as "Hoppy", "Happy", and "Happy the Magic Bunny". After the Fawcett characters were purchased from Charlton by DC Comics, Hoppy returned in DC Comics Presents #34 (June 1981). Hoppy has turned up sporadically since, primarily in the The Oz-Wonderland War #2, in The Power of Shazam! #29, and in Tiny Titans #15. Fictional character biography Hoppy is a pink bunny rabbit who lives in the town of Funny Animalville, along with an assortment of other funny animal characters. As revealed in the origin story from Fawcett's Funny Animals #1, Hoppy is a fan of Captain Marvel. One day he decides to emulate his hero and speaks the magic word "Shazam!" Surprisingly, the magic word transforms Hoppy into Captain Marvel Bunny. In "Fawcett's Funny Animals" #30 (July 1945), an explanation for Hoppy's powers is revealed. In the story "Hoppy Meets the Wizard Bunny", Hoppy is hit on the head and develops amnesia. The mysterious Wizard Bunny (or Bunny Wizard, both versions are used) is watching, and he flies down to help Hoppy regain his memory. A panel in this story states "Because it was he who bestowed the magic word and power upon Hoppy, the Bunny Wizard flies down to Earth to help Hoppy". Eventually the Wizard gets Hoppy to say "Shazam!" and his memory is restored, along with his abilities. This is the Bunny Wizard's only known appearance. The word "Shazam!" has a slightly different meaning for Hoppy. According to the E. Nelson Bridwell scripted story, The Oz-Wonderland War #2, Captain Marvel Bunny has the wisdom of Salamander, the strength of Hogules, the stamina of Antlers, the power of Zebreus, the courage of Abalone, and the speed of Monkury. Hoppy's stories occasionally feature his girlfriend Millie, who (like Lois Lane) despises the meek Hoppy but worships the heroic Captain Marvel Bunny. Millie has no idea that Hoppy could become the Marvel Bunny. Another noteworthy foe appeared in Fawcett's Funny Animals #32 (Oct-Nov 1945). In the lead story of that issue, Hoppy faces Captain Black Bunny, who is based on Captain Marvel's foe Black Adam. Captain Black Bunny wears a black costume similar to Black Adam's, though the bad bunny wears a cape like Hoppy and instead of a lightning bolt he has a yellow flame on his chest. Captain Black Bunny comes from deep within the Earth's core and is aided by a gang of imps. In Hoppy's first appearance in DC Comics (in DC Comics Presents #34), Hoppy and Millie find themselves magically transported to Earth-S, the home of the Marvel Family in the Pre-Crisis DC Universe. He aids the Marvel Family and Superman against Mr. Mind, Mr. Mxyzptlk, and King Kull. In this story both Hoppy and Millie were depicted as white bunnies, instead of their usual pink. Hoppy also appears in The Oz-Wonderland War #2, where he fights alongside Captain Carrot and His Amazing Zoo Crew. Powers and abilities Hoppy has powers roughly similar to those of Captain Marvel. He accesses his powers by yelling "SHAZAM!" but his pantheon differs. His patron deities are S'''alamander, '''Hogules, A'''ntlers, '''Zebreus, A'''balone and '''Monkury. See also *Thunderbunny References External links *Hoppy the Marvel Bunny at Don Markstein's Toonopedia. Archived from the original on April 9, 2012. *Earth-S Marvel Family Index Category:Comics characters introduced in 1942 Category:Animal superheroes Category:Fictional hares and rabbits Category:DC Comics characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:DC Comics characters with superhuman strength Category:DC Comics superheroes Category:Marvel Family Category:Fictional anthropomorphic characters